


Novelty

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Bateson (Slipping Away) [3]
Category: Marilyn Manson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Tyler can’t keep his thoughts together and androgyny is apparently his thing! Explicit Content





	Novelty

Tyler paced around the studio anxiously. He was nervous about actually working with Marilyn. He'd worked with him for a show, but that was his element, working on music well that was completely different. Music was Marilyn's element. 

Being a rockstar, fans screaming your name. Tyler couldn't even wrap his head around how someone handles that. How would he handle that? Becoming a part of it. Did he want too? Of course he did. Then there was the element of androgynous lust Marilyn swayed over him. Tyler had never had a gay thought, but then, is thinking about a man who once would have passed as a woman if he'd really wanted too, gay? No, it couldn't be. I mean sure the days of dresses and glitter were long behind both of them, but it was still there. This show girl so to speak, still lives inside of him, her presence only made known in the most dramatic displays of unhappiness and discontentment Marilyn has with anything anyone does wrong to his show. 

Tyler had come to understand that is where the difference lies. With Marilyn and Manson. Drama, grace and beauty along with angsty brawn and enough leather to make a gang of bikers jealous. Still something about him was still alluring. Maybe it's the way his smile had never changed, or how his eyes still shine in that mischievously innocent way. Perhaps how he always seemed to be attempting to break a record for tightest jeans, that accentuate his ass just right. Despite the more masculine attire and the gruffness of his abused voice, his mannerisms were as flamboyant and elegant as ever. His demeanor and presence still graceful and eloquent. Everything precisely in its place, even if appears to be out of place or haphazardly done, Tyler could see the attention and time that was put into making it appear to be so. Something about this meticulously maintained facade made Tyler ache to reach out and mess it up. To rake his fingers through his hair, to smear his make up in the wrong directions, to wrinkle his perfect shirt and iron his wrinkled pants. He wanted to be the reason he'd be pouring sweat, the reason he was out of breath, the reason his jeans finally fit tight enough in all the right places. His anxiety was getting the best of him. 

He would be here any minute and Tyler's palms are clammy, he can't think straight, yet he doesn't even understand what he's thinking now. What if he isn't into it? What if I'm all wrong and the whole thing has always been an act, an act that just like the rest of the world, I fell into? What if, he hates my ideas? 

All the what if's flood his mind and he stops pacing as he hears a knock on the door. Fuck the pleasantries, I'm just going to go for it. I can always play it off later. He tells himself. Opening the door, he's greeted by a grinning, towering manifestation of perfection. For just a second Tyler stalls, as if to confirm his thoughts. He opens the door wide enough for Marilyn to come through, gesturing with his hand for him to enter. His face is redder than a fire engine, he starts to shake, he's too worked up to go back now. Marilyn doesn't speak, he just stands there in the foyer, looking around, as if waiting for Tyler to say something. Marilyn finally turned back to face him, and almost knocks him over, he cocks his head to side as if in confusion or disbelief of how close Tyler is to him. 

Tyler is standing so close to him he can feel his breath on his skin. Marilyn laughs shyly trying to put together what or why this  is happening. "Hi" is all he manages to squeak out shyly before Tyler's hands are wrapped around him. Tyler's lips pressed firmly against his own, tongue fighting for entry. Tyler notices that Marilyn seems to be shocked. Wide eyed and stiff,  taken aback, as he falters and doesn't immediately kiss him back. 

Tyler pulls away slowly, apprehensively breaking his kiss,explanation ready to spill from him. Marilyn takes this moment to collect himself, responding by pulling him back in kissing him harder, his tongue now laving over Tylers lips, granting himself entry to fight with his tongue, causing Tyler to go weak against him, a soft moan escaping him.

After a few moments they both disconnect to catch their breath. "Sooo," Marilyn claps swinging his arms in front of him childishly, "now that the formalities are out of the way. Should we get started? Or, I'm not sure really what the plan is anymore actually." Marilyn chuckles awkwardly trying to read the situation.  
"Yeah man, lets get it going. We um, never have to talk about that if you don't want too. I don't even know what that was about." Tyler answered kind of embarrassed now that it was over and his adrenaline was wearing down.  
"Whatever man, I know I'm irresistibly sexy. Plus you already told me about your fascination with my, what did you call it, androgynous allure." Marilyn uses his most cocky tone.  
"What!? When did I say that?" Tyler retorted red faced and fidgeting.  
"Ha! You didn't, but now I know! Plus you're not the first and probably not the last. The novelty will wear off, trust me. No harm!" Marilyn spoke with a sincerity that almost broke Tyler's heart. For some reason he didn't feel like Marilyn was a novelty and that kiss felt more like electrocution than any kiss he'd ever experienced. Tyler wasn't sure if he was sad Marilyn viewed himself that way because of experience or if he was sad because he didn't want him to view the situation as less than what he himself was feeling.  
"Alright then. Well I'll show you around." Tyler tried to hide the emotions in his voice. Mostly because he wasn't even sure what they were himself. He'd try to figure it out though. He did plan on being with him for a while in a professional sense and he had become a friend through Californication. He hoped they'd build a stronger friendship. Who knows maybe this kiss wouldn't be the last? Tyler shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand, leading Marilyn down the hall to his studio.  
"Only time will tell, ya know." Marilyn answered him as if he'd been inside his head.  
"What?" Tyler asked feigning confusion. Marilyn didn't respond to his question, instead he looked at him knowingly and asked about his most recent scoring project. Changing the subject and putting Tyler into his own comfort zone. He is a smooth one... Tyler thought to himself, shaking his head again. He closed the door to the studio behind them.


End file.
